Principal For A Day
by LivvyGrace98
Summary: When Harold wins a drawing making him principal for the day, he promises not to let it go to his head, like Duncan did last year. But does he manage to abide the principal's main rules? Or does he let it go to his head? I own nothing but my ideas.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harold. I made up the school name, so if that's real by any chance, I don't own that either.**

* * *

Harold walked to his locker. He sighed as he fiddled with the lock and opened his locker. After having his wallet stolen and beaten by the school bullies, he didn't want to head to gym. "Attention students," Principal Torkson's voice rang out from the intercom, which echoed throughout the school halls. "It is now time to announce the winner of the Principal For A Day drawing.

Harold smiled to himself. He could imagine being principal for a day. Sitting in an office, making sure those bullies got detention for what they did to him earlier, and every girl in school will flock to him. Well, they would only do that so they could get out of class, but that's better than nothing. At least it got him attention. "The winner of the drawing is..." Principal Torkson told the school. "Harold Derickson!"

Harold was speechless. He won. He was the new pricipal for the day. He could barely contain all the joy bottled up inside him. But that didn't last for long. "Yes!" Harold's voice echoed through the halls. "Boo-Yah!"

Harold ran to the principal's office. He didn't even bother waiting outside. He was the principal now. Sure, it was only for today, but he was going to use this to his advantage. He walked in and sat down across from Principal Torkson. "Good morning, sir," Harold told Torkson. "Thanks for letting me become the principal for today. It's an honor to be the leader. The chief. The head of all the school. The dictator. The king."

"Don't let it go to your head." Torkson interrupted. "Anyway, here are the main rules. Don't give detentions for no reason. Don't let certain students have advantages or disadvantages. Long story short, don't be like Duncan when it comes to these things."

Harold shivered, thinking the last year's winner, Duncan. Duncan was the school bully. He lived to torture Harold. Every day, he'd do something to Harold, such as put a "Kick Me" sign on Harold's back, break his glasses, or give him a wedgie. In fact, Duncan was the one that took Harold's wallet earlier. Last year, Duncan won the drawing. That wasn't a very good day for Harold. Duncan gave Harold detention for breaking his new rule, which was being too nerdy. He let his friends, Gwen, Geoff, and Courtney, who was Duncan's girlfriend, get out of all their classes and forced the teachers to give them a good grade for the day. Harold wouldn't do that. "Yes sir!" Harold told Torkson as the bell rang and Torkson left the office.

Harold thought about what he was going to do. Then the idea hit him. He buzzed the intercom. "Coach King," Harold said into the intercom. "Please send Duncan Henderson to the office, please."

Several minutes later, Duncan walked into the office. "What is it, dweeb?" Duncan told Harold.

Harold smirked. "Don't talk to the principal that way," Harold told the delinquent. "Sit down."

Duncan did as he was told. Harold rose from his seat and paced around the room, which made him feel more powerful. "Now, if I remember correctly, you stole my wallet while Courtney Sanchez held me down," Harold explained to the green haired bully. "Now, I would appreciate if you gave it back. Unless you, along with Courtney, want another detention, which I have been informed that would cause you to get suspended, being you already have so many detentions. "

Duncan sighed as took Harold's wallet out of his pocket and tossed the wallet to his new principal. "There," Duncan told the red haired nerd. "Happy?"

Harold then looked his enemy in the eye. "Not quite," Harold replied. "I believe I'll give you a detention."

Duncan's eyes widened. "You can't!" Duncan shouted. "You just told me I wouldn't get detention if I gave you the wallet! I can't get suspended. I'm barely passing as it is! If I get suspended, I might fail. My parents will kill me!" Duncan's eyes grew even more fearful. "Courtney will kill me!"

Harold then remembered Courtney helping the delinquent steal his wallet. "What class is Courtney in at the moment?" Harold asked the CIT's boyfriend.

Duncan thought for a moment. "She's in English right now," Duncan told the nerd. "Why?"

Harold buzzed over the intercom. "Miss Nimson," Harold spoke into the intercom. "Send Courtney Sanchez to the office."

Several minutes later, Courtney walked into the room where Duncan and Harold were sitting. She eyed the scrawny nerd her boyfriend picked on. Harold motioned for her to sit and she did so. "What did you do, Duncan?" Courtney snapped.

Harold eyed the uptight, overachieving CIT. "He just earned a detention," Harold explained to Courtney. "Which will now result in suspension."

Courtney immediately shot up from her chair. "You ogre!" Courtney yelled at the delinquent.

Harold then motioned for her to sit back down. She obeyed his command and Harold continued. "He's not the only one recieving a detention," Harold told Courtney. "You see, Duncan recieved detention for stealing my wallet. I also recall, you helped him. Therefore, you also have detention."

Courtney's eyes widened. She shot up from her chair. "That's impossible!" she yelled. "I've never had detention in my life! It will ruin my reputation!"

Harold eyed her carefully. "To be honest, I don't care about your reputation, but more about justice," he told Courtney as the bell rang for second hour. "You are both dismissed."

Courtney left the room, cursing in her native language under her breath, while Duncan walked out in silence. Harold then sat back down, feeling powerful. He already broke Torkson's first rule, since he gave a detention after promising Duncan he wouldn't punish him or Courtney if he gave the wallet back. But he didn't care. He had power, for once. He thought of what to do next. He gained an idea and smirked. He turned on the intercom. "Attention students," Harold spoke into the intercom. "Today, the following students are excused from all classes and are permitted to the teacher's lounge. Leshawna Smith, Noah Crenshaw, Cody Kildren, Owen James, and Bridgette Sanderson." Harold heard cheers from the group of people he called, who were the only ones that were nice to him. "Also, I have decided that Duncan Henderson, Courtney Sanchez, Gwen Terring, and Geoff Lenton have to clean the cafiteria after lunch today." Harold heard Geoff and Gwen shout, Duncan curse, and Courtney yell in Spanish. "That is all. Thank you students of Valston High School."

Harold walked out into the halls and the group of people who he dismissed from their classes walked up to him. "Thanks man," Owen shouted as he high fived Harold. "This is so awesome!"

Cody and Noah nodded, agreeing with Owen's statement. Bridgette smiled at the new principal. "Thanks," Bridgette told Harold. "You saved me from reading a report. I was too busy making out with Geoff to finish it."

Leshawna hugged Harold. "Thanks string-bean," Leshawna told Harold. "You're alright."

Harold smiled and invited them to the teacher's lounge. They drank sodas, ate snaks from the vending machine, which were all free, thanks to Harold talking to the janitor, and watched TV. When the bell rang for lunch, Harold gained an idea. "I'll be right back." Harold told the group as he ran to the office. He assumed all the students were in the cafeteria by now. He turned on the intercom. "Attention students of Valston High, I now have the pleasure of telling you all that today we will have a food fight. Anyone may throw food as they wish. Thank you."

Harold then walked back to the teacher's lounge. On his way back he passed the cafeteria. Courtney, who was by the door, gave Harold a death glare. Harold returned the glare with a smirk and walked to the teacher's lounge. The group remained in the teacher's lounge and talked about school, home, and the latest gossip until the final bell rang. All the group except Harold left. Leshawna even kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for the awesome day, string-bean." she told Harold and left.

Harold then walked back to the office and opened the door to find Principal Torkson. His arms were crossed and he was frowning. "Harold," he said to Harold. "How did everything go?"

Harold smiled. "Just fine."

"Oh, really?" Torkson asked. "Then how come I was told that you gave Mister Henderson and Miss Sanchez detention, after promising not to? Then getting Miss Smith, Mister Crenshaw, Mister Kildren, Mister James, and Miss Sanderson out of class, also giving Mister Henderson, Miss Sanchez, Miss Terring, and Mister Lenton cafeteria duty? Then shortly after, giving the students permisson to have a food fight?"

Harold sighed, realizing what he had done. He let it go to his head, just like Duncan did. Torkson eyed Harold. "I dismissed Mister Henderson and Miss Sanchez from detention. Also, you have cafeteria duty for the rest of the week. You can go home."

Harold walked out of the office and into the schoolyard. He walked down the steps. "Hey Doris!" Duncan called out to him, with Courtney, Gwen, and Geoff at his heels. "Payback time!"

Harold's eyes widened and started sprinting down the sidewalk, The four revenge-seekers on his heels. "I guess this is the cost of being principal for a day." Harold mumbled as Duncan tackled him and began to pummel him into a pulp.

* * *

**Sorry if they seem OOC. I just thoght if Harold was Duncan's boss, it 'd be revenge time! So read, review, and tell your neighbors, friends, family, hobos, strangers, and even your local ice cream man about my story, please!**


End file.
